The Key of Heart
by valentinedove
Summary: A blind girl who searching for the right key to the door of her heart while a lonely boy seal his heart with a special key, refuse to open his heart to anybody. He finally found the special key to his heart yet it seems so near to him but so far to reach.
1. The New Neighbour

**The Key of Heart**

By: valentinedove

**Brief Introduction:**

A blind girl who searching for the right key to the door of her heart while a lonely boy seal his heart with a special key, refuse to open his heart to anybody. He finally found the special key to his heart yet it seems so near to him but so far to reach. Having living in two different world, how are they going to overcome the barriers to get the love they long for.

**Chapter 1 – The New Neighbour**

It just the breaking of dawn, setting the first light of the day, chirping of birds rustle through the air of peaceful and quiet Tomoeda village.

Villagers started their daily life and at the corner of the village, a young pretty girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes, sat under a cherry blossom tree on the cliff by the side of the big ocean, which is the most magnificent view of Tomoeda village

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs, tilt upher head to allow herself to take a deep breath of the morning breeze, letting it brush through her skin, refreshing..with a tender smell of the sea.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" an old lady call out from the small cottage house which just few metres away.

"Coming!" Sakura replied cheerfully at the same time get up and make her way back to the cottage..with the help of her walking cane, her long-time best friend.

At the age 5, Sakura lost her precious eyesight due to a serious illness. 13 years having living in the world of darkness, the brief moment of memories of the beautiful world in Sakura had already faded.

Now, Sakura had seems to forgotten the color of the sea, the sky, the village, the beautiful flowers. However, to others, her world may just a plain darkness, but to Sakura, in her heart, her world is full of colors and hope that emit the sparkle to her unfocused emerald eyes.

Sakura remain optimistic and strong by carrying the hope that one day she might able to see the beautiful world again...even the hope of finding the love of her life.

"Here you go dear, bacon and cheese melt sandwich...your favorite." the old lady grin as she laid the sandwich and a glass of milk in front of Sakura at the dining table.

"Thanks gran!" Sakura chirp and help herself with the sandwich.

Since young, Sakura had been living with her maternal grandmother. All she knew about her parents from her grandmother is that they had passed away in an accident after a few months she was born. But deep down in Sakura's grandmother heart lays...a secret...

Life between Sakura and her grandmother is much simple than other kids in the village with no lavish gourmet or things but Sakura had no complaints even though she can't see, deep down she knew that her grandmother till now have been blaming herself for causing Sakura to go blind and bearing the guilt for unable to fork out the money to give the best treatment to treat her. But Sakura understand the pain and hardship her grandmother goes through to bring her up.

Heart warming laughter fills the small cottage house while a truck halt in front of a vacant cottage house which located behind Sakura's house.

* * *

A tall middle age man with a greyish black hair that match his unkept moustache alike, take a good glance of the vacant house infront of him. 

"Ah ha" The man nodded with a satisfied grin with his hand on his hips.

"Come on! Lets get our butts moving!" the man shouted as he make his way inside.

A girl with dark hair tied with two ponytails at each side alight the truck, along with a musculine young man with chestnut colored hair behind her.

"Finally...we have reached..." the girl rubbing her eyes obviously have been tired out after a long journey.

"OH! its sweet! let check it out inside Syaoran!" the girl squeals when she saw the cottage house as she try dragged the young man by the arms.

"Not interested" Syaoran shake off his arms swiftly, lean against the fence with his hand stuck inside his pocket. The coldness of the gaze from his amber eyes hid under his bangs and the nonchalant look set the reply.

The girl sighs..she expected...thats not her cousin usual self..since the death of her Aunt Yelan, out of some reasons her cousin beginning to lock his world from others..but Meiling believe he just hide his cheerful, strong, determine character at the corner of his heart...one day...just one day...Meiling believe her cousin will regain what he used to be...taking the last look of her cousin, the girl went off to join her uncle at the lawn.

"Meiling! look at this! we can plant a flower bed here and..and a..a huge pond this side! oh oh..and there a cherry blossom tree over there! And! WOW! OCEAN! A wonderful place isn't it" Uncle Li squeal excitedly like a child who justrecieveda new toys

Meiling chuckled at the sight of her uncle.

A flash of anger went across the coldness of the amber eyes.

"I'm off to explore." Syaoran spit the words coldly and off he go without waiting for any reply from his father or his cousin.

Uncle Li watch as Syaoran go away...he knew it right away...he is angry...angry of him.

"Eh..Lets go check out inside ya.." Uncle Li chirped happily and proceed inside the house. But Meiling knew...at the corner of his soft brown eyes, the hurt...her uncle trying to hide.

* * *

"Ok, take care dear. And be back early." Granny added with a kiss on Sakura's forehead as she walks Sakura to the door. 

Sakura love bears and flowers...she co-own a gift shop in the town with her soul friend, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo offer to fetch her from home to work but Sakura strongly insist of going to the shop with public transport on her own. No matter how Tomoyo tries to dissuade her, Sakura still stand to her ground so Tomoyo have no choice but to give up. Not only that, being a childhood friend of Sakura, it really pain in Tomoyo's heart to see her best friend unable to see the world like her. And even offer to provide the medical fees to get Sakura treated but she know her best friend, strong-headed, would not accept her offer.

That's is Sakura, strong and independent.

"I will.." Sakura whispered with a hug to her granny with that Sakura made her way down the familar path to the coach station left the old lady watchingher backview gradually disappear from her sight.

"Goodmorning Sakura!" all the villagers warm heartedly greeted along the way..

"Morning.." Sakura grinned widely..that is what Sakura love the village so much...not only its peaceful and quiet...the warm from the villagers just cheer her up and brighten her day.

"Here you go my dear...Tulips! Fresh! ha.." the florist in the village shove two stalk of tulip into Sakura's hand..."Thanks..." just a another beautiful day, Sakura feel...and smell the freshness of the tulips...

Then, at the round of the corner...Syaoran wasn't exploring...pacing at a fast speed...anger flashing in his cold amber eyes..._Why is he always so happy! _he wondering to himself.

But as he turn to the corner...

bang

At the swift sudden, Syaoran bang into Sakura who naturally let out hishand in order to catch Sakura around the waist to prevent her from falling backwards..just a short moment, the cold amber eyes meet the sparkling emerald eyes...seconds seems like turned to minutes slipping away slowly...but at the same time Syaoran lost his balance that Sakura landed on top of him.

"AhHH..."

"Oww..." Syaoran groan as Sakura landed hard on top of him..

Both of their heart skip a beat.

"Oh, Sorry!" Sakura quickly get herself off Syaoran as soon as she realise whats happening.

Syaoran jolt up as though he being shock by electricity. "Are you blind! Watch where you going!" Syaoran burst out ignoring the slight flush on his face.

Sakura froze at the word'blind'...it is a word forbidden in Sakura's dictionary… _No..don't cry Sakura...don't cry.._.she said to herself...trying to ignore the hurt remarks..Sakura begin using her hand wonders aimlessly on the floor searching...

While Syaoran brushing off the dust on him...heard the small sobs from Sakura..annoyed..

"hey! you..." Syaoran trailed off...as he look up...his amber eyes widen of shock place infront of him...Sakura searching helplessly on the floor and came to realize that Sakura is blind... the sparkling emerald eyes is is...unfocused

Syaoran caught the sight of the walking cane which had fell into the drain next to the pathway...

_"Are you blind! Watch where you going!" _sudden rush of guilt ran across Syaoran's heart...and went to retrieve back the walking cane.

Syaoran shove the walking cane into Sakura's hand coldly without a word and walk off..

"...Thanks" is all Sakura manage choke out.

Syaoran look over his shoulder...Sakura geting up...caught a glance of her walking cane which seems broken at the end..Syaoran just shrugged it off...

_She will get a new one anyway..._Syaoran said to himself

_Who is him? _Sakura wondered...as both of them walk away in the opposite direction.

* * *

_valentinedove_

_hi people! this is the first chapter of my first story! how is it? took me 2 days...now working hard on Chapter 2...welcome the reviews from you all! Please give me your feedback! Thanks! ;) _


	2. The Key and The Locket

**Chapter 2**

**The Key and The Locket**

by: valentinedove

Syaoran wander aimlessly..full of thoughts running through his mind that he did not realise that he have reached the cliff facing the ocean...soon he settled himself comfortable under the cherry blossom tree..

Closing his eyes as memories flooded his mind...

_" You don't understand me! nobody understand me! Get away from me! " little Syaoran cried...running into his room..slamming the door shut..leaving a stern-looking lady stood stunned infront of the door.._

_"Xiao-lang..." the lady said under her breath as tears slip down her cheeks while a man lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

All the disciplinary and trainings just in bid to produce the next leader of Li Clan, the most powerful clan in Yang Kingdom...seems to have cause a young child to lose a happy childhood that all the children should have..big mansion..big cars..dozens of servants...its just a luxury..but there are things money can't buy...all the child want is the warmth...the family warmth that every child would naturally get..._but where is mine? _the child always wondered...

Anguish fills Syaoran's face..glint of tears fill the corner of his eyes..

"A penny of your thoughts? young man.."

A mysterious man wearing a navy blue smart coat with a long dark brown hair tied into a single ponytail and a long hat that covering his eyes..sitting few metres away...with his back facing Syaoran, painting the view of the ocean spoke out of sudden that jolted Syaoran back from his thoughts..

"Think its none of your business!" Syaoran said curtly, angered by the sudden interruption...and stood up began to make his way back home...

"No work of love will flourish out of guilt, fear, or hollowness of heart...justlike no valid plans for the future can be made by those who have no capacity for living now. Slow down your pace young man, open your heart...to feel the world..not your mind.."

Syaoran froze at the words of the mysterious man...who seems to spot on what Syaoran's feelings deep inside his heart...

"Don't catch what the hell you are talking about! " Syaoran said monotonously trying to curb the weird feeling rousing in his heart...

Faint smile flicker at the face of the mysterious man as he stood up to approach Syaoran..

The cold amber eyes finally meet the soft magical eyes twinkle behind the glasses of the mysterious man as he stood before him..Syaoran opened his mouth to talk , but nothing came out.

"Here...as a token of affinity " the mysterious man handed Syaoran a chain which have a Locket pendant on it...

Syaoran stared at the Locket chain for a moment..."What-?" Syaoran look up for answer to it but the mysterious man is nowhere to be found...

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as soon as she saw Sakura entering the gift shop

"Sorry, i'm late.." Sakura apologise as she made her way to the counter where Tomoyo is..

Tomoyo got up from her seat so fast that she almost topple the vase next to the counter "Gosh...Where have you been!"

" i'm soworried sick when i realise you haven't reached for such a long time than usual time...oh gosh..your arm is bleeding! wait a minute, i get the first aid box.." Tomoyo left as soon as she finish her sentence without taking a breath..

"sorry..got into a small incident this morning.." Sakura explain..

_"Are you blind! Watch where you going!" _

Sakura frown as she recall back..._but he help you retrieve your walking cane..._a voice in her heart reminds her..Sakura smiled..shaking her head as she hold her walking cane tight..

"aw.." Sakura was so immerse in her thoughts that she didn't sense Tomoyo applying medicine to her wound on her arm..

"oh! sorry..Sakura..what happen actually?" Tomoyo asked as she gently applied cream to Sakura's arm...

Sakura spent the next few moments relating the morning incident to her best friends..

* * *

Still holding on to the locket chain, Syaoran made his way home..words of the mysterious man keep corrupting his mind...argh!

"Have you seen a green box!" Syaoran's father asked anxiously as soon as he saw Syaoran reached the front porch..

The anxiety and worried look on Uncle Li's faceshocked Syaoran...He had never seen his father like this before..He always smiling...laughing..

What so great about a green box...Syaoran wonders..

"No" Syaoran replied...without taking another glance of his father and entered the house..only to hear the gates slam shut and the running footsteps of his father..

"Uncle Li! Where you going!" Meiling shouted after her uncle..

"Oh, Syaoran you are back..Where uncle could have go..its getting darker..Uncle get so worked up when he realise the green box was missing.."

Syaoran paused at the sip of his coffee..

" Syaoran, doyou think we should go helpUncle to find the box? "Meilingwaited anxiouslyfor answer fromSyaoran..

Syaoran hesitated...takinga last gulp of hiscoffee...he stood up..

" None ofmy business.."with that..hewent up to his room leavingMeilingdumbfounded..

"Fine! i go then!"

Once again, the gates slammed shut...Syaoran lies on his bed..covering his face with his pillow...

* * *

Tons of rubbish threw over the place as Uncle Li ransack the rubbish chute nearby where Meiling had threw away the rubbish after cleaning the whole house. Sweats dripping down Uncle Li's face..

"Uncle, what the green box contain..why are you so worked up?" Meiling asking while helping her uncle search for the green box with one hand..another using a handkerchief covering her nose blocking the horrible stench..

_I must find it..i must...please..._Uncle Li keep whispering under his breath completely ignoring the presence of Meiling..all his mindis to find the box..the horrible stench of the rubbish chute did not affect any bits of the man's determination...

Finally, a dirty green box reached Meiling..

"Uncle, is it this you finding?" Meiling wondered and handed out the green box to her uncle...

The old man jerk around and took the familar green box from Meiling...only to let out a sigh of relief and dropped down on his knees..holding the box tight to his heart...letting out small sobs...Meiling stood byhisside held out her hand to comfort the oldman..

A figure hiding behind a lamp post...

Syaoran standing distance away behind the lamp post...watching his father...solemn writes across his face...looking at the lonely figure of his father..

* * *

Tick tock..tick tock..

The sound of Sakura's walking cane fills the air of the quiet evening...humming a tune as Sakura made her way back home..

"Excuse me..Miss"

Sakura whirl around to where the voice come from..a mysterious man stood before her..

" oh, may i help you?"

" You dropped something.." the mysterious man held up a navy blue pouch tied with a white lace ribbon and handed it to Sakura..

Sakura feel the texture of the pouch.. " Oh, think you got wrong..this is not mine.."

But no answer came..

"Hello?"

only silence responded her...the mysterious man is gone..leaving Sakura bewildered..

Back home..Sakura laid the mysterious pouch on deskin her room...slowly..she untied the knot of the ribbon..

A chain with a Key pendant on it fall out of the pouch...Sakura feel it...a sense of tinkle feeling wentdown her spine..

Feeling of connections...

Then, holding up the pouch to search for any answer inside..

Suddenly, something inside the pouch wriggled that shocked Sakura who dropped the pouch onto the floor...

" AW! What the hell! " came a voice from the pouch...

"Who are you!" Sakura shocked...stepped few steps back at the sound of it..

A small, golden brown plush-bear look alike with a wing at its back crawl out of the pouch...

* * *

_valentinedove _

_sorry, took quite a long time finishing Chapter 2...any doubts feel free to send a email to me or leave a reviews...Thanks!_


	3. The Rescue

**Chapter 3**

**The Rescue**

by: valentinedove

"Who..who are you?" Sakura backing away at her desk..

" Aw.." the plush lookalike bear picks himself up..rubbing his backand took alook around his surrounding then back at Sakura's bewildered face..before slapping his forehead.

_Assignment from master again!_

Kero sigh.

_Who am i? _Kero blinked..He love to introduce himself.

_Smiling proudly. _Uh Hum. clearing his throat..

" My name is Ceroberos, one of the guardians of Reeds. Ruled by the sun, with a formidable power of Fire...HAHAHA..." the small plush lookalike bear introduce himself proudly with his hands on his waist.

" Ki...ru...bi..rus? guardian of Greeks? " Sakura frown, trying to pronounce..

thud.

Kero lost his balance and fall to the ground..

" ITS CE-RO-BE-ROS! one of the guardians of Reeds! " Kero dash straight infront of Sakura's face making her fell backwards hitting the desk...Kero's small pea eyes flashing with flames.

ButSakura ignore the tone of Kero and grab hold of the creature infront of her while Kero trying to struggle free at her grip.

" Hey...let me go!"

Sakura move her fingers around Kero..

" Wow, you got a wing! and aTAIL too..you can fly?" Sakura said excitedly while Kero struggling to get free from Sakura's grasp but stopped instantly as he notice Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes is actually unfocused.

Kero wave his small little hand infront of Sakura's unfocused eyes.

" You.. you can't see?" Kero said in a soft whisper.

Sakura let go of Kero whose heart seems to have soften and grinned lightly...nodded her head.

Silence caught between them before Sakura finally spoke..

" Hmm..my name is Sakura..your name is too unique for me to remember.."

Sakura pause, racking her head. " Hmm..how about i call you Kero?"

Kero flew and settle himself on the desk with his hands and leg cross..

"Well, whatever you like...having being named as Kiki, Tissue, Rose...Kero sound much better.." Kero let out a helpless sigh..

Sakura broke into giggles but stop instantly as she heard footsteps approaching.

At the same moment the door knob wrench open, Sakura sweep Kero from the desk and hid him behind her back with her hands covering Kero mouth.

" What's the commotion, dear? "Sakura's grandmotherin her night gown asked curiosity, at the same time peer around Sakura's room.

" Nothing, Gran...erm, just dropped...something while clearing..some stuffs." Sakura grinned innocently while Kero's face turned purplish, struggling.

" Ok, its late dear..have a early sleep. Night"

" Goodnight gran!" Sakura chirp cheerfully as her grandmother closed the door behind her.

Once the door shut closed, Sakura let go of Kero and both of them dropped down on the floor with a sigh of relief.

" That was close!" Sakura gasp.

Kero still panting..

" I...I thought...I thought i was going to DIE of SUFFOCATION in your hand! " Kero exclaimed

" I'm sorry, you know...it would be bad if my grandmother saw you..it might freak her out..." Sakura explains..

" I'm not that scary...you don't know...maybe your grandmother might like cute little thing like me..HAHA.." Kero retorts with smirk on his face.

" But not a talking little thing...she might thought you are a weird...mouse or some kind of weird animal" Sakura added and chuckled.

Kero blinked.."wha..WHAT! hey! come back here...don't think you can go anywherewithout a apology huh" buzzing after Sakura who went off to change to her night gown to sleep after a tiring night.

" I can't see where are you..." Sakura said naughtily..

The eventful day ended nosily with bickering of Sakura and her new aquaintance...a new friend that surprisely hit off so well that Sakura forgot about the mystery man and the whole meaning why Kero ended up there.

* * *

Sunny rays of the sun beam down brightly...just another beautiful day.

Sakura make her way to work earlier than usual as Tomoyo called her that they had received a big deal and have to start working on it which makes Sakura excited.

Kero tag along, popping his head in and out of Sakura's handbag just to catch some breath.

" Kero...stop fidgeting in my bag...you will get notice."

" Sorry, just trying to catch some breath..The weather is so HOT!" Kero complains, wiping the sweatson his forehead.

Down the pathway, it reminds Sakura about the pouch.

" Kero, you know who's your master and where he lived? "

Kero stopped wiping his sweats and looked up at Sakura..

" Master?"

" Yep, yesterday a man gave me a pouch..he thought it was mine, so i thinking of finding the owner of the pouch.." Sakura explains

Kero lost of words. He can't possibly tell Sakura that his master had a reason in letting him to be at Sakura's side.

" Well, My master abandon me...feeding me with some sort ofsleeping potion thats why i'm sleeping when you pick me up..." Kero lied not looking at Sakura.

" Oh god, that's cruel. Well, i'm happy to be your master if you like. " Sakura smiling widely.

Kero touched by the words of Sakura. _How can there be any danger awaits for a kind girl like her_...Kero wondered

" Well...i...i will love to.." Kero said softly with a smile, little pea eyes twinkling.

* * *

Sitting around a round table, Syaoran and Meiling tucking in their morning breakfast when Uncle Li entered.

" Morning! children!" Uncle Li chirp cheerfully and sat down begin to spread jam on his toast.

" Mor..Morning..uncle.." Meiling greet surprisingly at her uncle.

Syaoran observe his father at the corner of his eyes..not a single sign of sadness...

After searching the green box yesterday, Uncle Li locked himself in the room for the whole evening not even coming out for dinner.

Meiling did not dare to mention the green box, fearing it might upset her uncle.

" I'm off"

Syaoran slid his backpack on his shoulder and off he go without a word.

" Be back early for dinner! " Uncle Li shout after him cheefully.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Tomoeda Village, finding a job there seems to be a difficult task.

Syaoran let out a sigh and unknowingly bang into someone.

Fresh fruits and groceries fell over the place..

" Sorry" Syaoran apologize and bend down to pick up the fallen fruits.

" Its okay, its okay...my dear. Seems like my eyesight is failing.." the old lady chuckled trying to bend down to pick those stuffs but a pain in a back cause her jerk upright.

" I bring these stuffsback for you." Syaoran offered.

" Its..." But Syaoran had already carried the stuffs walking away before turning around.. "Erm, where do you live?" Syaoran said shyly.

The old lady chuckled.

* * *

" Here we are."

Syaoran looked at the cottage house of the old lady as though he had not seen a cottage before.

_So..the old lady is my neighbour._

" Why are you standing there? young man. Come on in" The old lady called out at the doorstep.

Syaoran went in and put down the groceries on the dinning table.

" Take a seat while i make you a hot tea." the old lady offered.

" Its o.."

" No, take it as a way to thank you for bring those stuffs back for me." The old lady added with a warm smile.

"Thanks" Syaoran take a seat in the living room,peering around the house which is full ofcherry blossom smell.

A photoframe at the side of the lamp caught Syaoran's eyes.

A sparkling emerald eyes meet his cold amber ones, smiling cheerfully at him.

_She looked so familar..._Syaoran thought, staring at the girl in the photo.

" That's my granddaughter.." The old lady smile proudly putting down the tea and cookies on the tea table.

" Oh."

" Its pity that she can't see actually.." the old lady said sadly

Syaoran looked up, eyes wide open at the old lady then back to the picture of the cheerful girl...finally he remember...

_She is the girl who i bump into the first day he move in to Tomoeda Village. _

Syaoran stare back to the sparkling emerarld eyes...yet unfocused.

" You just moved in to Tomoeda Village? I don't remember seeing somewhere around the village." Sakura's grandmother asked.

" Oh, yea..just moved in not long ago. I lived behind." Syaoran replied politely.

" Oh, what a concidence! The cottage house behind had been left vacant for such a long time. Its great to see smoke puffing out the chimmey."

Syaoran gave a slight smile. His thoughts still fills with the incident that day.

" Thanks for the tea and cookies." Syaoran said with a slight bow.

" Its a pleasure tomeet you. See you around.." The old lady grinned widely and waved as Syaoran nodded, making his way out.

* * *

Its late in the night, only could hear the sound of the rustling of treesand croaking of the frogs.

" What a tiring day..." Kero complain, lying flat on Sakura's shoulder.

" Thanks for helping me out today..You must had a hard time.." Sakura said and gave a pat on Kero's head.

" But theDaidouji girl saw me."

Sakura chuckled as she recalled Kero screaming with pain when Tomoyo grabbed Kero and pinching him about how cute he is, leaving Kero to have a swollen cheeks.

" Well, Tomoyo is my best friend. I would tell her about you anyway even she did not saw you."

" I'm surprise she did not freak out at the sight of me, and even took out a videocamera to film me. I thought she would scream " RAT!" (pretend to scream sound like Tomoyo) Interesting girl.." Kero let a laugh.

" I must be too cute to resist...MUHAHAHA"

" Yea..cute rat..." Sakura replied naughtily.

Sakura waitng for Kero to protest but only to have Kero's snore answeringher. He had curled himself inside Sakura's bag sleeping soundly away. Sakura shooked her head, smiling at the innocent of Kero.

Sakura halted in her steps.

She feel someone is around. Watching her...Following her...

The bushes nearby rustle. Sakura whirl around holding on tightly to her walking cane. Suddenly, a strong build man jumped out from the bushes that cause Sakura yelp with fright.

" Hey pretty lady! What are doingsuchlate in the night huh?" the man sneering.

" Oh, you are blind!" the man added.

" Don't you dare to come near me! or I'm going to scream." Sakura threaten while shaking her handbag in bid to wake Kero up but Kerois still fast asleep.

Feeling so helpless, unable to see what the man trying to do next...Sakura just hope some miracle would happen...to rescue her...to take her away.

Sakura feel a hand grasp her arm tightly while another cover her mouth. Sakura struggle fiercely, screaming on top of her lungs but the sound are covered by the hand of the man.

Sakura feel herself being dragged into the bushes, dropping her walking cane and handbag. Kero finally awoken by the commotion.

" Sakura?" Kero rubbing his eyes.

" SAKURA?" Kero shocked to see the walking cane left by the side of Sakura's bag and saw the trail where Sakrura being dragged off.

Next thing, Sakura knewis thatshe being throw to the ground, wet soggy mud and grass is all she feel around her.

" HELP!" Sakura screamed, backing away..

" Nobody will come to your aid at this time." the man sneer.

The man tried to pin Sakura down but Sakura struggle fiercely...kicking her leg aimlessly...next moment she felt a tight slap land hard on her face causing her to feel dizzy.

Energy in Sakura is ebbing away.

Something glowed under Sakura's pocket..

The man tried to unbutton Sakura's jacket but yelp in pain. Kero pulled his hair from behind.

The man sent a smack of Kero who fall hard onto the grass.

" You idiot little thing! " The man growled.

Kero struggled up and bite the man arm but the man readily shake Kero to the ground and turn his attention back to Sakura.

But a hand grasp himby the his shoulderand hewhirlaround only to find himself being punched straight at his face by someone and fall to the ground.

The man struggled up..his eyes met the cold amber eyes who flash dangerously. " Leave..the...girl...alone" Syaoran demanded coldly.

" Not over my dead body!" The man sent his fist towards Syaoran who avoid it swiftly and punched him a few times in his stomach and face.

" Get lost before I changed my mind."the cold voice demanded...his cold amber eyes flash dangerously again.

Saw the situation at his disadvantage, the man scrambled away.

Syaoran kneeled down beside the subconscious Sakura, a tinkle feeling ran across Syaoran's heart.

" Hey, get away from her! " Kero yelled at Syaoran.

Standing up to face Kero, taken aback slightly.

" You're her...pet? talking pet? " Syaoran said nonchantly..didn't realisethe rudeness in his tone.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALKING PET? BRAT! " Kero growled.

Syaoran ignore Kero and pick Sakura up into his arms.

" HEY! What do you think you trying todo brat? Put her down! " Keroflew infront of Syaoran to stop him.

" So, you can get her back home?" Syaoran spat.

Kero blinked and thought for awhile..He couldn't even fend the man off...let alonecarrying her back home.

" Well, fine. Don't try tobe funny, I warn you." Kero glared at Syaoran who rolled his eyes.

Subconsciously, Sakura felt herself being sweep away by a prince, saving her away from the danger...having the arms wrapped around her, holding her tight..andhearing the heartbeat pounding.

Sakura close her eyes, feeling safe and sound as she knew the arms wrapped around her will protect her from anything...

Something glowed again in Sakura's pocket...and Syaoran's too...

* * *

_valentinedove_

_Thanks for all the reviews! So happy to receive it as the reviews really give me alot of encouragement to write on...sorry! unable to finish fast as tied up with school work recently...A little note here,__ as some might wondered why Kero cannot tranformed to his magical size to fend the baddies, that will be explains in the later chapters. ;) _


	4. The Destined

**Chapter 4**

**The Destined**

by: valentinedove

It was almost midnight, Syaoran holding Sakura in his arms. Every few steps he took, Syaoran took a glance on the girl in his arms...feeling the warmth, the cherry blossom smell and...the heartbeat of the girl.

Syaoran recalled the sparkling emerald eyes of Sakura in the picture, a weird feeling rousing in Syaoran's heart...the feeling of...wanting to protect her.

Syaoran shooked his head.

_What am i thinking?_

_Pity? _Syaoran pondered, stare at Sakura for a moment. The cold amber eyes seems to have soften at the sight of Sakura. But revert back to his old self when he notice Kero watching him closely with narrowed eyes as though he was up to no good.

" Sakura! " Sakura's grandmother who was waiting anxiously at the front gate let out a yelp as soon as she saw Syaoran approaching with Sakura in his arms. Kero shoot into Sakura's bag at the sight of Sakura's grandmother.

" Oh god, what had happened! " Worried spread across her wrinkled face, eager for explanations.

" She met with some trouble on the way home." Syaoran explained.

" Oh, dear "

Sakura's grandmother quickly gesture Syaoran inside the house.

Syaoran laid Sakura gently on the bed. Sakura's grandmother came in after him with a basin of warm water and took out a clean set of clothing from Sakura's wardrobe.

Turning to Syaoran, grateful fills the old lady's eyes.

" Thanks so much for saving my grandaughter. I could not imagine what would happened if you hadn't passed by...Sakura's grandmother said gratefully.

Glint of tears filled the tired eyes of the old lady as she looked at Sakura, Syaoran started to envy the love that Sakura had from her grandmother. _It must be warmth..._Syaoran said to himself. No expression wrote on his face, not a smile, not a grin.

" It's nothing much. Erm, if everything is okay..i think i take my leave now." Syaoran said politely with a slight bow.

" Oh, sure..Thanks so much again."

Sakura's grandmother walked Syaoran out of the door, taking the last look of Sakura, Syaoran bid his goodbyes.

* * *

After a refreshing bath, Syaoran slumped back on the chair in the balcony with his towel still hanging on his head. Syaoran stared at the starry skies. Stucking both of his hand into his pocket.

To his surprise, something came to the reached of Syaoran's hand. He took it out. The _golden locket _with silver lining at the side and a diamond at the top of the keyhole sparkled brightly under the moonlight.

Staring at the chain in his hand with his eyes wide open, Syaoran can't resist but to admire the charm of it.

_Mystery aura in it. _

Turning around to the back of the pendant, a silver wordings erect on it.

" _Faith...is...the...Key_." Syaoran said under his breath.

Under the same starry skies, Sakura awoke by the sting of pain on her slightly swollen cheek. Took the walking caneby the side of her bed, Sakura made her way to the armchairat the side of the window while Kero snoring loudly away.

Settling herself in the armchair, Sakura felt a weight landed in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and took it out. It was the chain which was together in the pouch of Kero, Sakura almost forgotten about it. Unlike the locket, the _key pendant _was all golden coated where the head of the key had the shape of a clover and a diamond at the heart of it.

The golden _key_ glowed in the dark room as Sakura ran her index finger around it. Sakura stopped dead at one point.

_Stunned. _

There was carvings at tail of the key...and it's in Braille!

"To...Door..of...Hearts." Sakura said softly.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were taken aback by the mystery charm of the chains. And at the same time, both of them put on the chain around their neck. A tinkling sensation went down both of their spines.

Both of their heartbeat skip a beat.

The feeling...so special

The aura...so mystery.

Leaving them bewildered.

* * *

" My apologies, my lady. She managed to escape...someone had saved her." A man kneeled with his head bow low, trembling at the back of a grand armchair in a room which was dimly lit with candles.

Sounds of shattered wine glass due to hard grip on it.

No replies came. Only a snap of fingers.

Another two build men in armour entered the dim room.

" I begged for mercy, my lady! Please don't killed me! Please! " The man begged for mercy when being dragged away. Door slammed shut behind, only could hear screams that sends shivers down the spines.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into Sakura's room.

" Morning." a voice greeted Sakura who had just awoken.

Sakura immediately recognised the sweet voice and tender lavendar smell of Tomoyo.

" Oh, you came.." Sakura grinned lightly

" Yup, Feeling better? "

" Still as good as before.." Sakura replied cheerfully and got up. The pain in her cheeks had gone. Recalling the incident last night made her shiver with fear, but somebody had take away the fear. Protecting her...with the protecting arms...

" Where is Kero?" Tomoyo asked excitedly, peering around Sakura's room.

" I thought i heard my name...WaH! " Kero popped in from the window, at the sight of Tomoyo..Kero skidded in the air struggling to avoid the reach of Tomoyo grab but it was too late. Tomoyo had caught him by his tail, craddling him tightly in her arms that Kero unable to catch his breath.

" Tomoyo, let him go..he can't breathe.." Sakura said through her giggles.

" Opps." Tomoyo let go of Kero who was swirling as he landed on Sakura bed on his back .

" Am Ifated to die of suffocation!" Kero choked out.

Tomoyo and Sakura broke into laughters.

" Morning, dears." Sakura's grandmother entered the room, . Kero froze at the voice, trying not to move a inch. There no way he could hide now.

" Morning, gran!" Sakura greeted brightly.

But Sakura's grandmother somehow didn't notice him and sat down beside Sakura almost squashed him but Tomoyo managed to grab him to safetyand let out a sigh of relief.

Sakura's grandmother held up Sakura's hand and smoothe hercheek gently...looking at Sakura tenderly, with tears filled with guilt glinting in her eyes.

" Gran?"

" Sorry, my dear...you shouldn't had suffered all this. It's all my fault...if I had not been that selfish...you might...you might not have been what you are today...i'm so sorry..." Sakura's grandmother said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Grandma? " Sakura whispered. Confused about what her grandmother was talking about.

" It's my fault...It had been hard for you..I know...we have been moving around and you followed me everywhere without asking me any questions...and it's my selfishness that caused you have to adapt to new environment each time..." Sakura's grandmother trailed off...From young, Sakura's grandmother took Sakura moved from one place to another...and Sakura did not complain or asked her grandma any question but silently followed wherever her grandma bring her...and Tomoeda village is the only place where they stayed put for quite a long time.

Clasping the wrinkled hands in her grandmother, Sakura smiled gently.

" It's okay gran, no matter where we go...as long you're with me by my side..that's all matters to me.." Sakura said softly, her sparkling, unfocused eyes started to fill with tears too.

Sakura's grandmother hugged Sakura tight in her arms, touched by every word Sakura said.

_Thanks Nadeshiko...for giving me such a wonderful grandaughter. _

Tomoyo put her arm around the old lady and handed her a handkerchief who took it, smiled gently at Tomoyo.

" Thanks, Tomoyo...Sorry about that..."

Tomoyo shooked her head, " It's okay.." she whispered softly.

* * *

A dark brown horse who had a metal mask on its face, halted a distance away from Sakura's house. A handsome young man wearing a knight suit and a sword hung by his waist, got down of the horse. Peering into Sakura's house. Seconds later, the door of Sakura's house opened. Tomoyo and Sakura appeared, waving goodbyes to Sakura's grandmother.

The man black eyes widened at the sight of Sakura using a walking cane.

_She's blind?_

The man clutch his fists tightly.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura reached the cliff and sat under the cherry blosson tree.

" A guy saved Sakura and brought her home last night!" Tomoyo asked inquiringly at Kero.

" Yeah, he happened to pass by at the right time. " Kero said.

Sakura still remember vividly the feeling of being strongly protected by that arms who carried her, the feeling was so special. The _key_ glowed.

" Hey! The key! You got it! " Kero staring, with his mouth wide opened, admiring the beauty of it. Tomoyo also whirl around. " Wow, it's beautiful."

" Is this yours Kero? It's in the pouch too.." Sakura asked. _In the pouch? _Kero blinked.

" Oh, of course not. It is one of the chain of Destiny. Made of the teardrops of two rare swan by a powerful magician. Only destined person would get it. It comes along with a locket. Mystery aura in it indeed...and it glowed whenever souls are connected deep in their heart. Since the pendant glowed just now, seems liked the locket must have found its destined owner." Kero explained.

Sakura unfocused emerald eyes sparkled. Feeling the key with her hand.

" Destiny...destined owner..." she said under her breath.

" What a rare gift..." Tomoyo said still staring at the pendant.

Their attention was jerk back at the sound of the twigs cracked. Kero and Tomoyo looked up, Syaoran strolling down and froze at his feet at the sight of them, turned back quickly trying to escape but Kero managed to pull him back by the back of his collar.

" Hey! It's you brat! Where are you going! Sakura, he was the one who saved you." Kero said excitedly.

Sakura got up to her feet with some help from Tomoyo, whirl around, facing Syaoran who stare at the girl before him, cold amber gaze fills with some tender.

_The emerald eyes...unfocused yet sparkling beautifully._

Time stands still between them for a moment.

" Thanks so much for saving me. " Sakura said softly. Syaoran broke his stares.

" Welcome." Syaoran choked out, looking anywhere but not at Sakura.

" Have you been sun tanning, brat? Your face looked burnt.. " Kero poking the cheek of Syaoran.

" NO, I'm not!" Syaoran protests, raising his fist, but gained back his posture immediately.

Tomoyo giggled at the sight.

" My name is Sakura. This are my friends, Tomoyo and Kero. " Sakura introduced.

" Syaoran. Li Syaoran." Syaoran said, his gaze caught the sight of Sakura's walking cane. The broken end was still unmend.

" You don't sound like a local here." Tomoyo asked.

" Just moved in here not long ago. From Yang Kingdom."

" Yang Kingdom...that's not far from here." Sakura added.

" He probably swim here..." Kero added naughtily, dashed away from the grip of Syaoran. Stucking out his tongue at him.

" Come back here, you little thingy!"

Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled.

The man in knight suit, watching Sakura closely.

_Finally, I found her. _

* * *

_valentinedove_

Woot! I love this chapter very much...things is starting to come along...hope you all like it too...thanks for the reviews! sorry, for the grammar mistakes I made...reading many stories right now to improve it...hehe...please left me a review about your opinions too thanks!


End file.
